1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and for example, to a display apparatus including a back light unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying images to display broadcasting signals or various formats of image data.
The display panel includes a self-emissive display panel and a non-emissive display panel. The self-emissive display panel includes a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) panel, an Electro Luminescence (EL) panel, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) panel, a Vacuum Fluorescence Display (VFD) panel, a Field Emission Display (FED) panel, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) panel, etc., and the non-emissive display panel includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel.
The LCD panel includes a back light unit to emit white light, and a display panel to transmit or block light emitted from the back light unit.